


A special sleep

by YunaoSonic



Series: Obikin [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaoSonic/pseuds/YunaoSonic
Summary: 欧比旺在睡觉，安纳金进了他的房间。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A special sleep

当安纳金站在欧比旺的房间门口时，他的master已经熟睡了，于是安纳金掏出了那把复刻钥匙，那是他曾经在一次偶然情况帮欧比旺保管房间钥匙时去偷偷复刻的，欧比旺虽然并没有提到过这件事但安纳金相信他一定是知道的，因为安纳金曾多次用这把钥匙“不请自来”，欧比旺都默许了。当安纳金发现对方的默许行为时曾高兴了好一阵子，毕竟像绝地箴言里说的那样，“最珍贵的礼物莫过于信任（No gift is more precious than trust)”，虽然他接下来要做的事情一点儿也不“绝地”。  
安纳金小心翼翼地关上了欧比旺房间的门，他轻车熟路地走到欧比旺床前，对方正处于一个优质的睡眠中，从他有节奏的微微呼吸声可以感觉出来。  
安纳金轻轻地翻身上了床，在欧比旺的身侧躺下，对方的被子只盖到了小腿，显然是翻身的时候被主人一脚蹬开了，安纳金想象着那样的场景有点儿想笑，但是他忍住了，毕竟现在不是一个嘲笑他master的好时机。  
安纳金用身侧的那只手轻轻的放在了欧比旺身上，绝地们都过着简单质朴的生活，物质的享受是不被认可的，所以欧比旺身上那件棉麻的睡衣摸起来并不算舒服，甚至不如他本身的肌肤柔软。  
想到这里，安纳金便动了动手指将欧比旺身上的睡衣带子解开，让他的上身裸露出来，安纳金的手轻轻地覆在上面摩挲着，就像他只是在单纯地感受着欧比旺皮肤上的质感。欧比旺绝对是过的比较精致的那一类绝地，精致和简朴并不冲突，安纳金靠近一些甚至能闻到欧比旺身上淡淡的果木香味，是穆加果吗？不，穆加果的气味要甜的多，是爪哇果？爪哇果好像过于浓郁了，安纳金更努力地呼吸着欧比旺身上的气味，捕捉着里面可能的信息，直到他的鼻尖已经碰到了欧比旺的胸口。  
睡梦中的欧比旺可能感觉到了什么，他皱了皱眉，安纳金瞬间停下的手里的动作，紧张地凝视着那双还在微微颤动的浅色睫毛，对方却只是将头转了个方向，便再次沉浸在睡梦里了。  
安纳金松了口气，说实话他见过很多次欧比旺睡觉的样子，不过那基本上是在外出执行任务的时候，在飞船的驾驶舱凑合着打个盹，或者就是又被困在哪个外环星球上的山洞里等待救援时，欧比旺会靠在他肩膀上休憩片刻。不过那都算不上真正的睡觉，即便是在休息，欧比旺仍保持着警惕，安纳金能从他周遭的原力中感觉到，作为一名时刻准备着战斗的绝地，欧比旺从来没在安纳金面前表现出放松的样子，他总是很紧张。  
即使在不用战斗的时候，很遗憾安纳金也没见到过熟睡状态下的欧比旺，因为每一次在他们“完事”之后，他都会被对方赶走。  
“我会自己处理妥当的，你可以回到你的房间了，别忘了明早的会议。”  
哪怕对方明明还一脸性爱后的潮红，被操弄得红肿的后穴里可能还留着自己射在里面的精液，他也会一把推开安纳金，让他穿好衣服离开他的房间。   
当安纳金忍不住质问欧比旺为什么他不被允许留下来的时候，对方仍旧摆出那副“绝世好绝地”的样子，  
“因为那没有必要，你不该对这种事产生依赖感。”  
“可你已经允许我操你了！”  
欧比旺皱了皱眉，他还是不太适应安纳金时不时的粗鲁。  
“绝地并不禁止没有意义的性。”  
“所以你认为我们这一切都是没有意义的？”  
“当然，生理需求是无法避免的，绝地也不能例外。”  
“可那不是生理需求！”安纳金想这样对欧比旺吼，但是他没有那么做，因为他相信他如果这样做了，他的master会毫不犹豫的连他的生理需求也一起拒绝掉，他知道欧比旺已经觉得他不算一个合格的徒弟了，因为很久之前在他还是欧比旺的徒弟时，欧比旺便总抱怨着他的徒弟对他不够尊敬，但安纳金觉得那是欧比旺自己的错，他比起其他绝地大师实在过于年轻了，在面对那些头发有些花白的大师时你很难说出出格的话，但在看起来和自己年龄相仿的师父面前，他总是忍不住用言语逗弄欧比旺，让对方难堪，男孩子的顽劣，他这样总结。  
当他有一天不小心把内心的想法告诉了欧比旺的时候，对方显然十分惊讶，他摩挲了一会儿下巴，眼神中透露出一种要下什么决定的样子，于是他开始蓄起了胡须——为了让他看起来成熟一些。  
但这对安纳金没什么效果，他甚至有些喜欢上那些浅金色的绒毛了。他喜欢看他的师父说话的时候旁边的胡须跟着俏皮的动着，他同样喜欢欧比旺在为他口交的时候胡子轻轻地磨蹭着他的阴茎，而当欧比旺吃饭时不小心把一些碎渣蹭到胡须上是，他会伸出舌尖飞快地把那些碎渣弄掉，就像当安纳金把精液弄在他的脸上后一样，粉红的舌尖总是伸出来会舔弄掉那些白浊。  
“哦，master，”安纳金想着，便俯身贴在了欧比旺身上，他伸出手指轻轻地揉搓着身下人胸口上的粉色突起，并用嘴去贴近另外一侧的，并张开嘴含住。他用舌尖绕着打转，时不时又吮吸着，将乳尖舔得微微立了起来。  
即便是欧比旺睡得再熟被这样折腾也不会不醒了，他睁开眼，闪过一丝慌乱，然后便感觉到了属于他前徒弟的熟悉的气息。他还处于一种被吵醒的迷茫之中，咕哝着说，“我记得你去外环了。”  
安纳金嘴里舔弄着另一个乳头，直到把那个也弄得湿漉漉的。  
“你没记错，master，但我刚刚回来了。”  
“那你不应该回你自己的房间吗？”欧比旺说着，伸手去要去够被安纳金扯到一边的被子，却被安纳金拦住了，他撑在欧比旺身上，将头埋进他的脖子里，让欧比旺柔顺的金发贴着自己的脸颊。他对着欧比旺的耳边说话，“我确实回了，洗了个澡，然后来找你了。”  
他又含住欧比旺的耳垂，轻轻啃咬着，似乎想用这种方式让欧比旺清醒一些，“我太想你了，master。”  
欧比旺被弄得有些痒，他嗯了一声，“我也想你，但我还在睡觉，你应该改天......”  
他的话还没说完就被安纳金用行动堵上了嘴，他那句可能是梦话一般的“我也想你”足以让安纳金发了疯地亲吻着他，他们上一次亲吻已经是一周前了，他已经快忘了欧比旺的唇是多么柔软了。然而可能因为睡眠没有饮水，欧比旺的唇有一些干涩，安纳金用舌尖在他的嘴唇上反复舔舐，直到欧比旺的嘴唇再次变得湿润起来他才满意的离开那处柔软。  
“听我说安纳金，”欧比旺从安纳金的亲吻中挣脱出来，“你不能不和我说一声就这样进我的房间。”  
“为什么不可以？难道你的房间里还会有其他人吗？”  
欧比旺觉得他已经要跟不上他年轻徒弟的思维了，“当然不会.....但这不是我要说的。”  
“哼那最好，因为不论谁出现在你的房间，我都会杀了他。”  
“安纳金！”欧比旺忍不住用那种严厉训斥的语气叫他，安纳金立刻伸手搂住欧比旺的脖子，“对不起，我只是随口一说，我知道随便动怒是不对的，master，”  
但他光是想想在他之前还曾有人也同欧比旺在一张床上睡过他就感到烦躁，欧比旺是他一个人的master，所以欧比旺当然也只能是他的。  
“所以我可以继续了吗？Master？”虽然这是一个问句，但是不需要欧比旺的回答，安纳金已经自顾自地脱下了欧比旺的睡裤，他用嘴含住了欧比旺的性器，舌头灵活地绕着柱身打转，他能感觉到欧比旺一点点地被情欲支配，他听到了欧比旺发出了一阵呻吟，那无疑是对他的一种鼓励，他吞得更深了一些，用舌腔一起挤压着性器的顶端，欧比旺的喘息越来越急促，他抓着安纳金卷发的手忍不住用力，像是要克制自己即将喷泄的情欲，安纳金没有停下，他甚至给了欧比旺一个深喉，成功让他射了出来。  
刚睡醒的身体显然受不了这么大的刺激，刚射过的欧比旺浑身颤抖着，潮红在他的身上蔓延开来，几秒钟的失神里，安纳金已经将他的双腿分开抬了起来，他在手指上挤好了润滑用的药膏，将手指送了进去。  
异物感引起了欧比旺的不适，他挣扎了一下，却被安纳金控制着，“很快就好了，忍一下，master。”  
安纳金说着，修长的手指在欧比旺体内活动了起来，他因长时间握剑而粗糙的指茧时不时擦过内壁，引起一阵的抽搐。然后他又送进了一根手指，不久前还处于睡眠中的身体此刻有些紧绷，安纳金不得不挤了比平时要多的润滑，现在正随着他手指的动作被带着溢出来了些。  
“你好像有点排斥我，放松，master。”  
“所以你现在是在要求一个睡到一半被弄醒的人对这一切始作俑者感到放松吗？”  
欧比旺正处于炸毛边缘，像一只冬眠中被偷了蜂蜜的熊，安纳金这次忍不住笑了出来，他安抚般亲吻着欧比旺，“你得原谅我，我太久没见到你了。”  
“如果一周也算久的话.......”还没等欧比旺说完，安纳金就已经将手指抽离出来，随后便挺身进入了被他用手指开拓得足够柔软的穴口。  
欧比旺来不及将剩下的话说完了，安纳金压在他身上，将性器缓缓地插入后便开始抽插着，他原本想说的话都化作了一声声压抑的呻吟，声音很轻，但是听起来足够难耐。  
“叫出来，master，我想听你的声音。”  
他说着便用手扣住了欧比旺的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，并发出他想要听到的声音——平时用来谈判的冷静音调此刻已经在情欲的驱使下变得沙哑而难以控制，并随着安纳金下身的顶撞而断断续续。  
放在平时安纳金不一定敢这么做，但是一段长时间的分离让他有点儿肆意，更何况刚从睡梦中醒来的欧比旺看起来实在平和无害，金色的头发时不时因角度的变化而闪着一些些的微弱偏光，这屋里现在所发生的一切都令他沉迷，于是他难得没有像往常那样顺从着对方的感受，而是随着自己欲望的指引，将自己的阴茎捅进对方体内。  
“Ani......够了，嗯.....停下.....”安纳金没有理会欧比旺可怜兮兮的求饶，他只是用手紧紧地按着对方的肩膀，更大力地将性器捅进更深处的地方，有那么一刻，当欧比旺的腰在他身下扭动的时候，他真的想把欧比旺钉在这床上，让他哪里都不要去，让那些什么和平谈判，财产争议和长老会议都滚开，他只想和欧比旺天天腻在床上做爱。欧比旺总是觉得他随意又放纵，他真的应该让对方见识一下什么叫真正的「放纵」。  
“master，master......”他充满渴望地一遍又一遍地叫着，就像是回到第一次他和欧比旺上床的那天，年轻而莽撞的学徒冲动之中一把将他的师父扑倒在了床上，他急切地伸着头去亲吻年长者的下巴，他明显渴望着更亲密的关系。  
而欧比旺的脸红得不能再红了，但他还是努力履行着一位老师的职责，即便是在床事上。他在他学徒的面前，两腿大开着，用手指操着自己。当着徒弟的面用手指给自己做着扩张带来的羞耻感让欧比旺身体紧绷，却又因敏感处被触碰带来的快感忍不住轻吟出声，然而他显然忘了天选之子无论学什么都是极其迅速的，还没等欧比旺想好需不需要再放进去一根手指的时候，他冲动的学徒就把他的手握住扔到一边，并学着他刚才的样子将自己的手指伸进了滑腻的穴口，并惊讶地对欧比旺说，“Master，您在吸我的手指。”  
这简直羞耻到了极点，听到男孩如此直白的描述，欧比旺用手捂着脸，他的脸已经烫到需要冰块冷敷一下了，当他开始觉得顺从徒弟的性冲动是一件错事的时候，安纳金的手指突然触碰到了什么地方，那让欧比旺忍不住战栗了一下，安纳金显然看出来欧比旺的变化，于是他反复用手指按压着那一点，每次按压一次就要观察着欧比旺的反应，他看到欧比旺的脚趾都蜷缩起来，欧比旺浑身颤抖着，试图阻止他徒弟过火的行为，可一张口都变成了语调粘稠的呻吟声，“停.....停下安纳金.....”  
“为什么？您明明很享受这个。”说着他手下的动作不仅没有停下，反而更快了起来，他用少年纤长骨节分明的手指在欧比旺体内抽插着，时不时对着那一点研磨，挤压。他看到欧比旺的性器微微挺立了起来，喘气声越来越急促，安纳金用另一只手握住了他师父的性器，上下草草的撸动着，两处都被安纳金用手掌握着，基本上没用几分钟欧比旺就被弄得射了出来。  
然后安纳金操了进去，不用欧比旺教他也知道自己接下来该怎么做，对方已经爽过一次了，可他还没有。就像十几年来的所有情欲终于有了宣泄口一样，安纳金就像不会停似的操着他口是心非的师父，年轻人的精力仿佛永远不会消失殆尽，他一次又一次地狠狠地将性器捅向深处，在对方说着“停下”的时候用嘴封住对方的嘴巴，舌头在湿滑的口腔里抢夺一气，好让对方停下那些废话，当然这些贪得无厌的放纵事后让安纳金得到了惩罚——那次以后欧比旺几乎一个月没让安纳金靠近他3米之内。  
“我的腰现在还在疼！”在面对徒弟的抱怨的时候欧比旺气得胡子都要翘起来了。  
“那都是你的错！”安纳金不服气的说，“那种情况下我怎么可能停的下来？我又不是在开飞船，说停就能停。”  
对方则毫不留情地说，“得了吧，就像你开飞船会停下来似的，我已经数不清你坠毁过多少次了。”  
总之即使安纳金觉得自己没有任何错，但是为了自己以后着想，在欧比旺明显已经忍受不了冲击说着“慢点儿”  
的时候，他都会尽量满足他的要求；不让内射，没问题，他会尽数弄到对方的大腿上，两个人就这样保持着几乎完美的性爱关系，但是，或许完美的过了点儿头。  
所以此刻，当安纳金看到欧比旺正在他身下急促地喘息着时，他发现自己已经受够了，绝地不应该是自私的，但是他却被一种激烈的情绪紧紧包裹着神经，他说不上来那是一种什么的感觉，但是他知道，他想「占有」他的master。  
他知道他想去闻，他想闻到对方身上因激烈的性爱而沾着他汗水的气味；他也想看，想看对方诱人的锁骨，想看不算紧致的小腹在用力时凸显的微微腹肌，想看他的眉头皱起，总是散发着睿智的眼眸却因难忍的快感而紧闭，露出情动的神情；他更想听，想听到对方嗓间抑制不住的呻吟声，想听到对方被顶撞到高潮时的失声，想听到平稳严肃的语调被他得弄得变了声，只剩下如濒死天鹅一般的喘息。  
欧比旺平时用来握住光剑的手紧紧扣着他弓起的后背，指甲快要掐进了结实的肌肉里，看在安纳金一直很听话的份上，他从来没经历过如此激烈性爱，“Ani ....我......啊...求你了....”安纳金不知道是否是自己的错觉，他甚至觉得欧比旺的声音里带了点哭腔，意志最坚定的绝地也会这样吗？会被操到发出这样软弱求饶声吗？他会为我屈服被我掌控吗？  
安纳金几乎是在退出欧比旺身体的一瞬间，拽住他的胳膊，让他整个人趴在了床上，可怜的绝地还以为这场疯狂的性事终于结束了，接着他就被他年轻的学徒拉开了腿，安纳金随手从手边拿了枕头，垫在了他的小腹下面，填充物的高度使得欧比旺臀部被迫撅得更高，柔软的臀瓣被大手掰开，穴口尽数暴露在眼前，还在一张一合，等待着被贯穿。男人挺立的性器此刻正杵在柔软的臀肉上，接着粗长的阴茎直接从后面插了进去，欧比旺的脸埋在柔软的被褥里，忍不住闷哼一声。  
安纳金再次对着后穴大力操干起来，一次比一次深入，没过几下就找到了那处凸起，用粗长恶狠狠地研磨着。  
“嗯啊....唔”他所有的呻吟都被自己特意压抑在嗓间，穴口被操得一片嫣红泥泞，所有刺激都开始涌向了一处，安纳金看到欧比旺原本撑着身子的手正偷偷地向自己的性器摸去，便一把抓住了他的手腕，拽着他的手迫使他上半身都微微扬了起来。  
“不许碰，你不相信我可以把你操射？你总是不相信我！”  
欧比旺被年轻人鲁莽的顶撞得已经快要失去理智，“不，不是....啊，我，我没有....”他开始结结巴巴破破碎碎的解释，安纳金的情绪又像是突然稳定了下来，他温柔着去亲吻着欧比旺的头顶，“我知道，Master，那你就只用后面高潮吧，Master。”  
“不.....我做不到....哈啊.....”安纳金不再理会他的低诉，转而专心地顶弄着他的前列腺，每一次的深插他都会微微地扬起头，忍不住抬起上身。安纳金像不知疲倦地抽插着，当粗壮的性器再一次擦过那处凸起时，他全身控制不住地猛的一颤，看起来即脆弱又糜烂，随着那阵战栗，他的性器渗出了高潮后的情液，安纳金也随之放开了他被禁锢的手。  
他就像瞬间失去力气一样瘫倒在床上，安纳金紧紧地贴在他身上，亲吻他的肩胛骨，他的后背，他的手臂。  
“我可以射在里面吗，Master？求你了，Master，让我射在里面。”  
欧比旺没有回答他，他看样子累坏了，没有力气再拒绝他，安纳金又在紧致的肉穴内抽插了几下，然后他再也忍不住了，情欲尽数迸发，浓浓的精液全部被灌进了绝地体内，他的臀部仍保持着高高撅起的状态，实在过于色情暧昧。安纳金将他小腹下面垫着的枕头抽了出来，上面已经蹭上了白浊，他随手将那枕头扔到一边，然后将被子从床尾揪过来，盖在了欧比旺身上，然后自己也钻了进去，欧比旺下意识地伸手想推他，却没成功，安纳金牢牢地将他抱在怀里，他紧贴着他师父难得炽热的身体，他再次把头埋进了欧比旺肩膀和脖子间的凹陷里，他贪婪而满足地闻着两人混杂在一起的味道。  
安纳金在欧比旺的侧脸上印下一吻，小声说，“睡个好觉，Master。”  
然后他听到欧比旺音量小到近乎呢喃的抱怨，“你知道我最讨厌你这样了。”  
安纳金将手臂圈得紧了些，他在心里暗笑，欧比旺永远拿他没办法。  
至于第二天欧比旺会不会生气到拿枕头砸他，安纳金想，那就是明天的事了。  



End file.
